User talk:OffsideJimothy
Archived 00:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) userpage eggeh, gimme a hand please, this userpage and box thingies confuse me :S ToughCookii 21:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ftw check...hmm All that really needs to be changed on pvp worlds is the fact that they have been replaced with high risk wilderness worlds if memory serves....can't be certain off the top of my head though. Edit: Woops wasn't signed in.... 22:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Siggy His signature is just weird. = ( 02:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Yes finally fixed!! 02:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) **I guess I'm just faster than you. = ) 02:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ***Aww what a cute face you have. = P 02:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh very nice; but I'm going to steal your thunder by saying I duoed a Divine earlier today. = ) 02:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, just come to the ice plateau with all your items and I'll give you a Torva platebody for coming. Deal? = P 16:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Meet on World 176. Okay? 17:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Rofl. Yeah. = P 22:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Lol. 01:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hiya. I've looked through the clan page that you suggested and it looks all good. I'll message the creator/main editor (ToughCookii) about the opportunity - might be a problem that he/she hasn't edited in over 20+ days, though if you know them in rs or something feel free to contact them =P 06:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The edit Hello, Jim, sorry for that. This account is now a shared account, so edits on other pages won't be happening anymore. This accounts is esclusively used to edit the Rogue Ninja Civilization clan page now. Oh, the reasoning behind that edit was that I was new to editing and wasn't aware of talk pages yet, sorry for the trouble Purewildman 15:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I had asked someone to make those revision to our page. I'll make sure he logs in on an account next time to make sure that he is regonized as being credible. Thanks. 17:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Torva I didn't want to look like Optimus Prime anymore. = ( 21:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Lol. 00:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) "Age: Find another place to stalk me" LOL! I just read that. You & Mini should take your pics down & delete them thou if you don't want stalked. I've heard stories of people stalking people just by finding their face o.O 18:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) lol ok :P 19:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Stabilized!!! I've done it! The expanding signature template is now stabilized! I've figured out how to keep it from putting text on the next line, leave a white space where it's going to go and other problems! 01:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Excel/Firefox_Vs._Chrome_The_Real_Story 00:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: I do not believe that the clan is fake, I believe that the information on the page is misleading and is to be considered as vandalism. Please take time to review your evidence against someone else's case before you present it. Cheers, 02:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : So since they presented their case "incorrectly" it's fine to block them for 1 month? I see a lack of judgement in that decision, and it violates RSC:AGF as you and MinigameGod both jumped the gun somewhat on your opinions. 22:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? How did you tell them? 22:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well then, did you ever concider how easily it is to not get that when your an IP... It's not like they are going to look at the history for the page either... For peat sake it took some of us weeks to find that history button. 23:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Me personaly? I would have locked the page for only regestered user accounts. That would either make him create an account (So we could talk to him) or stop the editing. 22:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Look stone. I was "invited" to this problem by AoSWannabe. He wanted me to clear it up. Bickering with me about how it was handled does nothing. 22:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Have Mini or myself lock the page for registered users only. Then mabye check out the clan, do a little dedective work and find out if this guy is really vandilising or telling the truth about the article. And quite frankly telling the truth about the article isn't vandilizing it at all. 23:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC)